Ten Words
by estie793
Summary: Smile, Cry, Everlasting, Lie, Locked, Baby, Hair, Imminent, Sickness, Lips. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had my siblings pick out ten random words from the dictionary and write them down for me. I decided to try and accomplish something I'd never tried before. I would use each word as a prompt, and see what came of it. These ten are about Merry and Estella. I plan on writing some for Pippin and Diamond as well, but I might want to start my story on them first so I can get an idea of what I want their relationship to be like first. Anyways, enough of my chatter. Here ya go. Oh, by the way, I own nothing. I just enjoy rubbing my filthy little hands in Tolkien's work. :)**

* * *

**Merry & Estella**

_Studiously- _He would look until it was forever burned into his memory, forever etched into his mind. He would always remember the way her face looked just after he kissed her.

_Nephew- _Merry gently touched baby Faramir's cheek. His nephew was beautiful. Merry hoped to be able to show Pippin a niece someday; a niece that looked just like Estella.

_Force- _It was going to happen. It would. He _would_ fall in love with her. She would make him if need be, but he would fall in love with her, marry her, and give her a ridiculous amount of children. She had loved him far too long for him to be anyone else's.

_Leanness-_ She had always been very thin. She used the word "skinny," but he didn't like that. Now, she was gaining weight. The baby inside her was growing more each day, and looking at them (for he always included the baby) made Merry smile.

_Configuration-_ It was taking time. They had to get used to each other's little quirks and habits, but they were making the pieces of their once separate lives fit together nicely as husband and wife.

_Exhaustion - _He was tired of being strong for his mother. He was tired of pretending it didn't hurt. But she was there with him at his father's grave, and as he cried, she held his tired form, and told him it was all going to be alright.

_Move-_ She was stubborn. When her mind was made up, there was no changing it. She was as steadfast as a mountain; unmovable. Until he kissed her.

_Stereotypical-_ She didn't want to fit in. She liked to be different, and he liked her that way.

_Delicious- _She never let him lick the spoon, or stick his finger into the bowl of icing. She left that to their children. Besides, he always told her that she tasted better than any cake, chocolate or not.

_Ecstasy - _When he asked her, there was a moment of silence. Then, she said, "Yes, I'll be your wife." This was bliss.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so this is my first try at something like this, and while I am not sure what I think about the outcome, writing them was a blast. Review, please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Pippin and Diamond**

_Smile-_ Loud laughter, pipe weed, sticky ale, a pretty little Shire lass on his knee, it was typical evening for Peregrin Took at the Green Dragon. Then he looked up and he saw her, and their eyes met. Her lips turned upwards for a moment before she blushed and turned away. That was the moment she stole his heart. The lass sitting on his lap forgotten, he purposed to learn who the girl with red hair, pretty lips and bright eyes was.

_Cry- _Knowing that she couldn't have him, knowing that he would never want her, knowing that dozens of lasses practically threw themselves at him, knowing that she was too shy to even attempt to get his attention… knowing all of this brought tears to her eyes.

_Everlasting- _The other lasses… he had wanted them to be his for a week, a month, two months if the lass was lucky, but _her…_ he wanted _her_ to be his forever.

_Lie- _He had told her that he liked her because she wasn't like the others. She wasn't falling all over him. But if she told him how she felt, she would be just like them. She didn't want to be honest, but she was a terrible liar.

_Locked- _Pippin sighed, after fumbling with the doorknob again and let his forehead fall against the door in frustration. It was their anniversary night for goodness sake! He was tired of waiting! She had been in there for two hours! What on earth was she doing? He knew; doing her hair, and going about picking out just the right nightgown, and making herself as pretty as possible. He didn't see the point. Her hair would be a mess in the morning, and he was just going to take off all her clothes anyways, so why go to all this trouble? But when she opened the door and smiled shyly up at him, he was reminded why waiting always paid off.

_Baby- _It hurt. She could not deny that it hurt, and she let him know it. She screamed at him, telling him he was never going to touch her again. But then, there were screams that belonged to someone else, a smaller someone else, and it was all worth it.

_Hair-_ Her hair was different. Not just the color, but the fact that it simply was not curly. It wasn't straight, yet the ringlets that most lasses had were absent. Her hair was beautiful, and Pippin loved it when she let him play with it.

_Imminent-_ It was certain, wasn't it? She was just as taken with him as the other lasses were, right? When she turned away without even saying hello, Pippin was, for the first time, uncertain. Would he ever win the affections of the girl of his dreams? Of course he would, he assured himself. They were destined to be together.

_Sickness- _She gently touched his brow with the back of her hand, and shook her head. He still had a fever. It was amazing to her that even in this state, eyes red and puffy, nose runny, and not even able to speak because of the pain in his throat, he was still incredibly handsome to her.

_Lips- _It was now or never. Well, maybe not 'never.' That was a bit dramatic, but the moment was perfect. He had to go through with his plan. So without further consideration, he gently kissed her lips for the very first time.


End file.
